Eien no Tsubasa
by KylaranAeldin
Summary: NegimaWill two who are destined to be together finally come to terms with what's right or wrong? Note: This story involves what would be similar to sagetory. If such things offend you, please do not read this fic.


------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima/Magister Negi Magi.  
  
Negima is property of Ken Akamatsu, drawn and written by him. Please, if you enjoy this fanfic, read the original story. Even fi I wish I did own Kaede Nagase-san and Asuna-san…  
  
Eien no Tsubasa  
  
Wings of Immortality  
  
Prelude  
  
"Negi?" The soft voice echoed in the small room.  
  
"Asuna-san?" His bright smile was close to the brilliance of the stars.  
  
"Why?" My eyes were looking into his.  
  
It had been strange how Negi had been assigned to our first year of high school as our homeroom teacher. It had been a great year.  
  
'Why? To be so cruel… Right now, you're just beginning to understand the tings that can happen between two people, and I… I was almost ready to show you. And yet… You leave me…'  
  
"I'll come back to Japan some day, Asuna-san. Then me, you, Konoka-san, Miyazaki-san, Setsuna-san, and…"  
  
"But how do you know you'll come back? I mean… You told me it was something like the wars your father fought in. Then why not let me join you?" I couldn't help but wonder why I had to suffer so much… Because this… Child… Had stolen what was within me.  
  
"I think I'm beginning to understand… Asuna."  
  
I held the silence for a while, and I finally realized that talking to him in this way was not so… Older sister like anymore. He had realized the significance of what would really happen, to be seen laying in the same bed as she was. But Negi still had yet to say anything about this.  
  
'My first name? Why? This… Beating from within me. It's like… That time when he contracted me. It's… So strong. His lips had been soft, innocent. But now I would never realize it again…'  
  
"Negi-" There was something in his eyes, a slight glint that was not the slight twinkle of a reflected star. It was as if… As if his name had been spoken not by me, as if I was someone else, someone who… "-I don't think a kid like you could survive out there… If you're going to go, please, at least… Let me come with you… Even if you don't want Setsuna or Miyazaki to go, please let me help you along the way!"  
  
I felt as if there was something within me ready to explode, a living bomb of emotions ready to come raging from within me. Oh how I have become, under the eyes of fate, but a mere girl wishing for romance. I realize now, that I'll never be what I want him to see me as. His vision cannot beyond what is put into him, and in society, how could someone such as I receive anything from this predicament?  
  
Older than him by almost five years… All I can do is stay by his side, even only as a friend…  
  
"You know I can't let you…" His voice whispered, one arm moving, and the hand come from below the comfortable sheets, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Any chance you have at living an ordinary life would be ruined… And you'll be miserable… I can't stand for that to happen, Asuna!"  
  
'But at least I'd be with you… I'm always happy to see you smile, because I never did ever since I was orphaned…'  
  
It was inevitable that he would say that… He was so kind, ever since I first met him… Always looking out for others… That's why you've a place within me, Negi, because you'll always be as I had known your father… Kind hearted, and doing what he can do without hurting others…  
  
Negi closed his eyes, and barely whispered a few words before falling into slumber.  
  
"Anta… Daisuki… Asuna…" But I thought something had played tricks with me, for when did he understand what such a thing was?  
  
A soft smile came to my lips, as I reached out and drew him near me, knowing that Konoka wouldn't be back all night, as she was visitng Setsuna…  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Gomen Nasai! This chapter held plenty of subtle hints as to the development of the plot. Those of you that dared to read it, despite my warning, please heed what I have placed at the top. And also, I have some resources, for those of you who are wondering, and have received all the weekly chapters up to the newest scantilated manga up to the third newest one, chapter 54. On June 26, 2004, either chapter 56 or 57 is coming out. Hopefully, it'll be scantilated in a week or so.  
  
Anyways, this is only the prelude, the chapters will be longer. Promise.  
  
And if any of my poor Japanese is off, feel free to leave a comment. I haven't even begun classes yet, so that makes me a wannabe. Yep. 


End file.
